Profesor Wilczur/06
Rozdział VI Sekretarz prezesa Tuchwica zameldował mu: - Pan profesor Wilczur powrócił dziś z urlopu i gotów jest pana przyjąć, choćby natychmiast. Pytał, czy panu prezesowi coś dolega. Odpowiedziałem, że nie wiem. Tuchwic skinął głową. - Dobrze. Dziękuję panu. Niech pan każe szoferowi zajeżdżać. W dziesięć minut później był już w lecznicy. Natychmiast wprowadzono go do gabinetu profesora Wilczura, który wstał na jego powitanie. - Czy przyjmuję pana jako gościa czy jako pacjenta, czy jako szefa? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Prezes serdecznie i długo ściskał jego rękę. - Dzięki Bogu, na zdrowie nie narzekam. Chciałbym z panem profesorem pomówić trochę o interesach. - Służę panu - skinął głową Wilczur wskazując jednocześnie gościowi fotel. Tuchwic usadowił się wygodnie i ładując fajkę powiedział: - Za krótko pan odpoczywał, drogi profesorze. Wygląda pan, że poczęstuję pana żydowskim komplementem, nieszczególnie. Istotnie urlop nie przyczynił się do poprawy stanu zdrowia Wilczura, i było to po nim znać. - Moim żywiołem jest praca - powiedział poważnie. - Nic tak nie nuży jak bezczynność. - Wiem coś o tym - przyznał Tuchwic. - Wchodzi to w krew i kości. Staje się nałogiem, niebezpiecznym nałogiem. Wiem coś o tym. Jesteśmy, zdaje się, z panem w jednym wieku, a wciąż nie mam ochoty porzucić pracy, chociaż domyślam się, że i u mnie, tak jak u pana, profesorze, młodsi i ambitni chcieliby zepchnąć zwierzchnika, by zająć jego miejsce. Profesor Wilczur zmarszczył brwi. Właściwie mówiąc, od początku był przygotowany na ten właśnie temat rozmowy. - Przewidywałem - powiedział - że tutejsze intrygi przeciw mnie dotrą do pana w formie plotek czy zręcznie podsuniętych sugestii. Prezes potrząsnął głową. - Nie, profesorze. Dotarły w sposób bardziej bezpośredni. Po prostu otrzymałem memoriał podpisany przez kilku lekarzy z naszej lecznicy, memoriał, o którym właśnie chciałem z panem szczerze i otwarcie pomówić. Niech pan oceni to, profesorze, że przyjechałem tu bez żadnego konkretnego zamiaru. Po prostu pragnę przedstawić tę sprawę panu i panu zostawić głos rozstrzygający. Mam do pańskiej uczciwości i do samokrytycyzmu absolutne zaufanie. - Jestem za to wdzięczny panu prezesowi. - Wilczur skinął głową. - Nie chcę na pańską decyzję wywierać najmniejszego nacisku. Najmniejszego - ciągnął Tuchwic. - Po prostu nie znam się na tym. Otrzymałem jednostronne naświetlenie sprawy. Dodam jeszcze, że mam wrażenie, o którym już wspomniałem przed chwilą, że pańscy przeciwnicy mniej się kierują pobudkami obiektywnymi, a bardziej swoją ambicją. Pomimo to uważam, że akcja wszczęta przeciw panu, drogi profesorze, przez podwładny panu personel lekarski nie może pozostać bez wpływu na dobre funkcjonowanie instytucji. Stosunki te wymagają uzdrowienia. Mówiąc krótko: albo uzna pan własne ustąpienie za wskazane, albo będzie pan musiał usunąć tych, którzy okazali panu dezaprobatę. Obecny stan nie może trwać dłużej. Wilczur odpowiedział ponuro: - Zgadzam się z panem prezesem w zupełności. Chciałbym teraz usłyszeć zarzuty, jakie mi postawiono. Prezes sięgnął do teczki. - Mam tu przy sobie odpis memoriału. Nie wziąłem ze sobą oryginału, gdyż są na nim podpisy. Oczywiście rozumie mnie pan, że obowiązuje mnie pewna dyskrecja. - Bez wątpienia - przyznał Wilczur. - Naturalnie w wypadku, jeżeli pan poweźmie decyzję numer dwa, wręczę panu oryginał, by mógł pan udzielić dymisji jego autorom. Na razie służę panu kopią. Podał Wilczurowi kilka kartek maszynopisu. Profesor zagłębił się w czytaniu. Tak jak przewidywał, w memoriale nie znalazł żadnych nowych ani żadnych istotnych zarzutów. Wszystko tu obracało się dookoła podejrzeń, że amnezja zostawiła w jego psychice trwałe ślady, że znachorstwo wypaczyło jego metody lekarskie, że szwankuje organizacja lecznicy wskutek zaniedbań, ślamazarnego administrowania i forytowania niektórych osób z personelu. Przytoczono szereg głosów prasy na potwierdzenie tego, że lecznica traci swoją nieskazitelną renomę, swoją od lat utrwaloną opinię najlepszego zakładu leczniczego w stolicy. Wilczur złożył kartki i z ironicznym uśmiechem zwrócił je Tuchwicowi. - Jakież jest o tym pańskie zdanie? - poważnie zapytał Tuchwic. Profesor Wilczur wziął do ręki ołówek. - Odpowiem kolejno na wszystkie zarzuty. A więc jeżeli chodzi o amnezję, żaden ze specjalistów nie wspomina ani słowem, by zdarzyło mu się kiedykolwiek dostrzec u któregokolwiek ze swych pacjentów jej nawroty. Żaden. Domyśla się pewno pan prezes, że sam musiałem bardzo interesować się tą kwestią i że po odzyskaniu świadomości przestudiowałem wszystko, co kiedykolwiek było na ten temat napisane. - To zrozumiałe - potwierdził Tuchwic. - Pierwszy więc zarzut odpada. Drugi, dotyczący mego znachorstwa, jest wręcz śmieszny. Nie przypuszczam, by któryś z autorów tego memoriału rozporządzał większą wiedzą lekarską niż ja. A nie przypuszczam dlatego chociażby, że większość zatrudnionego tu personelu właśnie ode mnie tę wiedzę czerpała. Czerpała i czerpie. Otóż rzeczywiście podczas mojej praktyki znachorskiej poznałem kilka środków leczniczych, nie znanych w oficjalnej medycynie lub przez nią zarzuconych. Środki te w praktyce okazały się dobre i skuteczne. Dlaczegóż nie mam ich stosować? Medycyna nie pretenduje do nieomylności. Ci panowie, którzy podpisali memoriał, widocznie uważają się za nieomylnych. Pozostają jeszcze dwa zarzuty. Pierwszy dotyczy złej organizacji lecznicy, wskutek czego traci ona swoją dobrą opinię. Panie prezesie! Tę lecznicę założyłem ja, ja ją zorganizowałem przed wielu laty i sądzę, że właśnie mam prawo twierdzić, iż jej dotychczasowa dobra opinia jest moim dziełem. - Niewątpliwie - powiedział prezes. - To prawda - ciągnął Wilczur - że w ostatnich czasach opinia ta zaczęła się psuć. Rozważmy obiektywnie, dlaczego. Otóż nie z żadnych innych powodów jak tylko dlatego, że ludzie, którzy postanowili mnie usunąć, starają się ją zepsuć. To jest zwykła agitacja. Nie będę wymieniał nazwisk. Nie będę wymieniał faktów. Upewniam jednak pana, że wiem kto i w jaki sposób działa na szkodę lecznicy. Nie wyciągnąłem dotychczas z tego żadnych konsekwencji. Miałem dużo wiary w ludzi. Sądziłem, że się opamiętają, że się zreflektują, że odezwie się w nich sumienie. Wreszcie i w to, że społeczeństwo dostrzeże owe grube nici, którymi jest szyta cała ta nieszlachetna robota. Zawiodłem się. Wreszcie zarzut ostatni. Powiadają, że jestem stary i przemęczony, że rozluźnienie porządku w lecznicy jest skutkiem wyczerpania się mojej energii i zdolności kierowniczych. Panie prezesie, przyznaję, że moja energia została w ostatnich czasach bardzo nadwątlona, że moje nerwy znajdują się w stanie pozostawiającym wiele do życzenia, że moje zdrowie zostało zachwiane. To wszystko prawda. Ale właśnie ten mój stan ma przyczynę, ma wyłączną przyczynę w tej brutalnej akcji oszczerstw i podkopów, którą prowadzą moi wrogowie. Rozumiem, że pana, jako przedstawiciela towarzystwa, do którego należy lecznica, mato może obchodzić, dlaczego umniejszyły się wartości kierownika instytucji. Dla pana jest ważny rezultat, fakt obiektywny: umniejszyły się. Otóż dlatego właśnie nie mogę teraz korzystać z pańskiej uprzejmości i powziąć decyzji, którą pan mi chciał zostawić. I proszę pana o nie obarczanie mnie rozstrzygnięciem tej kwestii. - A jednak pozwoli pan profesor, że będę obstawał przy swoim. Powtarzam, że mam absolutne zaufanie do pańskiego obiektywizmu, i wiem, że decyzja pańska będzie jedynie słuszna. Wilczur się zamyślił. Po dłuższej chwili odpowiedział: - Więc dobrze, panie prezesie. Proszę mi jednak zostawić kilka dni czasu. Zastanowię się nad tym, a ponieważ zarzuty przeciwko mnie zostały sformułowane na piśmie, i ja pisemnie chcę na nie odpowiedzieć. Proszę mi wierzyć, że w tej chwili jeszcze nie mam żadnego postanowienia. Muszę całą tę rzecz przemyśleć, muszę gruntownie zbadać sytuację, muszę sprawdzić, czy po usunięciu malkontentów dysponowałbym dostatecznym aparatem dla prowadzenia lecznicy. Nie wspomniał mi pan prezes, ilu z moich podwładnych podpisało ten memoriał, lecz znając ich wszystkich względnie dobrze, mogę pana zapewnić, że znajduje się wśród nich na pewno większość takich, którzy z równą namiętnością staną w mojej obronie, jak tamci stanęli przeciw mnie. Prezes wstał. - I ja jestem o tym przekonany. Zostawiam panu ten odpis memoriału i będę oczekiwał pańskiej odpowiedzi. Jeszcze raz najgoręcej zapewniam pana, drogi profesorze, o moim szacunku i największej przyjaźni. Po wyjściu Tuchwica Wilczur długo się namyślał. Czerwona lampka nad drzwiami jego gabinetu nie gasła i co chwila różne osoby, które chciały się z nim widzieć, na próżno zaglądały do poczekalni. Na dwóch kartkach papieru Wilczur wypisywał nazwiska tych lekarzy, którzy opowiedzą się po tej czy tamtej stronie. Na początku pierwszej figurował profesor Dobraniecki, na początku drugiej doktor Kolski. Hipotetyczny ten. spis wykazał, że Wilczur mógł liczyć na lojalność większości personelu. Postanowił natychmiast zabrać się do rzeczy i po kolei z każdym odbyć konferencję. Pierwszego wezwał doktora Kolskiego. Przywitał go bez słowa, wskazał miejsce i podając mu memoriał powiedział: - Kilku kolegów złożyło taką właśnie motywację żądania, bym ustąpił z kierownictwa lecznicy. Może pan będzie łaskaw to przeczytać. Kolski zarumienił się z lekka i pogrążył się w czytaniu. Gdy skończył, podniósł oczy na profesora. - Teraz mam do pana prośbę - odezwał się Wilczur. - Chodzi o pańską szczerość, o bezwzględną Szczerość. Niech pan wypowie swoje zdanie o tym elaboracie. - Czy... czy - zająknął się Kolski - czy to jest konieczne, panie, profesorze? Wilczur skinął głową: - Dla mnie tak, i jeszcze raz proszę pana o bezwzględną szczerość. Kolski był widocznie zdetonowany i zaczął niepewnie: - No... ma się rozumieć... już sam fakt złożenia takiego memoriału, moim zdaniem, jest swego rodzaju nieprzyzwoitością... Przypuszczam, że nawet związek lekarzy mógłby wyciągnąć z tego jakieś konsekwencje... Czy ja wiem, dyscyplinarne. To nie po koleżeńsku. W każdym bądź razie uważam, że powinni byli uprzedzić o swoim kroku pana profesora. Jeżeli tego nie zrobili, nic ich nie tłumaczy. Wyciągnąć wewnętrzne sprawy lecznicy... to doprawdy nieprzyzwoitość. Przełknął ślinę i umilkł. - A co pan sądzi o treści memoriału? - zapytał Wilczur. - Z treścią również nie można się pogodzić - odzyskując stopniowo panowanie nad sobą powiedział Kolski. - Zarzuty tu wysuwane przeciw panu profesorowi są niewątpliwie przejaskrawione... - Przejaskrawione - półgłosem powtórzył Wilczur. - Tak, panie profesorze. Przejaskrawione. Niektóre wręcz nie mają podstaw. Można by nawet w nich dopatrywać się złej woli autorów. Na przykład te nawroty amnezji albo skłonność pana profesora do używania środków leczniczych na ogół obecnie nie stosowanych. To są całkiem niepoważne pretensje. Wilczur, który spodziewał się u swego asystenta wybuchu oburzenia, ze zdumieniem słuchał jego spokojnego, rzeczowego, a nawet jakby chłodnego rezonowania. - Nadto - ciągnął Kolski - memoriał jest zredagowany z wyraźną nieżyczliwością dla pana profesora. Gdybym ja był adresatem, już to wzbudziłoby we mnie nieufność i podważyło wiarę w dobre intencje autorów, nasunęłoby mi myśl, że dla osobistych korzyści, nie zaś dla dobra lecznicy wyzyskują istotne strony sytuacji. Profesor Wilczur z lekka podniósł brwi i nie patrząc na Kolskiego zapytał: - A jakie są te istotne strony sytuacji? Kolski zawahał się przez chwilę. - Ponieważ pan profesor taki nacisk położył na to, bym szczerze wypowiedział swoje zdanie... - Tylko o to mi chodzi - podkreślił Wilczur. - Tedy będę szczery. Wie pan, profesorze, ile żywię dla pana czci, pietyzmu, wdzięczności. Jednak obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, nie można tym panom odmówić racji, gdy twierdzą, że stanowczo pan profesor jest przemęczony i że konsekwencje tego przemęczenia w bardzo niekorzystny sposób odbijają się na lecznicy. Pan profesor ostatnio rzadko i sporadycznie wgląda w to, co tu się dzieje. A tu źle się dzieje. Wśród personelu panuje podniecenie, nie ustają intrygi, plotki, wygryzania się wzajemne. Słowem, rozprzężenie. Do kierowania tak dużą instytucją, sam pan to przyzna, trzeba mocnej i pewnej ręki, silnych nerwów, no i niemal ustawicznej obecności na stanowisku. Ja wiem, że tym, co mówię, sprawiam panu profesorowi przykrość, ale skoro zostałem zapytany, wolę sprawę postawić otwarcie. Skończył i zapanowało długie milczenie. Wreszcie profesor Wilczur wstał. Chciał uśmiechnąć się, podając Kolskiemu rękę. Nie mógł jednak wymusić na sobie tego uśmiechu. - Dziękuję panu, kolego - powiedział. Kolski bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu. Gdy się za nim drzwi zamknęły, Wilczur bezwładnie opadł na fotel. Oto znienacka, ze strony najmniej spodziewanej ugodził go cios tym boleśniejszy, że zadany ręką, od której spodziewał się największej pomocy. Czyżby więc naprawdę tak dalece zatracił samokrytycyzm?... Czyżby nie umiał w sobie dostrzec tego upadku, który tak jasno widzą w nim już nie tylko wrogowie, lecz i przyjaciele? Czyżby naprawdę stał się już człowiekiem nieudolnym, szkodliwym ramolem, zawadą dla innych?... On, który tak wiele w sobie czuje wciąż siły, wiary, głodu pracy?... Spojrzał ponuro na biurko, gdzie leżały dwa arkusiki papieru, dwie listy. Powoli wziął je w rękę, zmiął i wyrzucił do kosza. Po cóż miał się zwracać do innych? Wszyscy oni, jeżeli się zdobędą tylko na taką szczerość jak Kolski, niewątpliwie powtórzą mu to samo. Po to wzywać ich, by doznać jeszcze kilku upokorzeń, by wysłuchiwać tych strasznych, miażdżących słów - wierzył w to - niesprawiedliwych, lecz wypowiadanych z przekonaniem o ich słuszności... Walka była przegrana. Zrozumiał to i potrafił postąpić tak, jak nakazuje mu sumienie. Spokojnie też wyjął arkusz papieru i skreślił na nim: „Szanowny Panie Prezesie! Po namyśle i zbadaniu sytuacji w lecznicy doszedłem do przekonania, że jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem kwestii będzie moje ustąpienie. Ponieważ po tej decyzji zbyt trudno byłoby mi pozostać tu dłużej bodaj przez kilka dni, pozwalam sobie zdać kierownictwo profesorowi Jerzemu Dobranieckiemu, dotychczasowemu memu zastępcy, który doskonale jest obeznany ze sprawami instytucji. Łączę wyrazy szacunku i poważania - Rafał Wilczur". Złożył arkusz na czworo, umieścił w kopercie, zaadresował ją do prezesa Tuchwica i nacisnął guzik dzwonka. - Proszę to zaraz wyekspediować - powiedział woźnemu - i proszę zameldować panu profesorowi Dobranieckiemu, że chcę z nim mówić. Niedługo czekał na Dobranieckiego. Zdążył jednak opanować się o tyle, że przywitał go zupełnie swobodnie: - Proszę, niech pan siada. Chciałem z panem pomówić, jeżeli pan dysponuje czasem. Dobraniecki spojrzał na zegarek. - Mam całe dwadzieścia minut do operacji. - O, tyle panu nie zabiorę. - O cóż chodzi? - zapytał Dobraniecki. - Niedawno był tu u mnie prezes Tuchwic. Prezes Tuchwic powiedział mi, że niektórzy z lekarzy naszej lecznicy podpisali się na memoriale, żądającym mego ustąpienia. Nie podał mi żadnych nazwisk. Czytałem ten memoriał i mam powody przypuszczać, że to pan jest jego autorem. Autorem oraz inicjatorem. Dobraniecki z lekka przygryzł wargi, lecz podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy Wilczurowi. - Tak. Nie mam zamiaru tego się zapierać. - I nie ma pan powodu - podchwycił Wilczur. - I nie mam powodu - potwierdził Dobraniecki. - Nie należę do ludzi, którzy czegokolwiek się boją i którzy oportunistycznie wolą pogodzić się z tym, co uważają za złe, zamiast wszelkimi środkami temu przeciwdziałać. Wilczur uśmiechnął się. - Bardzo pan to trafnie określił: wszelkimi środkami. Nie zaniedbał pan żadnego. Ale nie o tym chciałem z panem mówić. Otóż Tuchwic postawił przede mną alternatywę, zostawiając mi plein pouvoir co do wyboru: albo zatrzymać kierownictwo lecznicy i usunąć z niej tych, którzy działają przez okłamywanie opinii publicznej na jej niekorzyść, albo samemu ustąpić. Umilkł, oczekując pytania Dobranieckiego. Ten jednak tylko przybladł z lekka, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wilczur zmierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Tuchwic decyzję zostawił mnie. Już ją powziąłem. Przed chwilą wysłałem doń list z moją rezygnacją. Na policzkach Dobranieckiego wystąpiły czerwone plamy. - Komunikuję zaś to panu dlatego, że w tymże liście oświadczyłem, iż kierownictwo za kładu przekazuję w pańskie ręce. Otóż chciałem spytać pana, czy zrobi mi pan tę małą przysługę, by je przyjąć? Dobraniecki poruszył wargami, lecz nic nie powiedział. - Ułatwiłoby mi to ogromnie sytuację - mówił Wilczur spokojnym tonem. - Przekazując zarząd komuś innemu, musiałbym wiele czasu stracić na objaśnienia i podobne rzeczy, podczas gdy pan, zastępując mnie niejednokrotnie, świetnie jest obeznany z wszystkim. Przecież dopiero dzisiaj powróciłem z urlopu i mniej wiem o bieżących sprawach niż pan. Więc zgadza się pan? - Zgadzam się - krótko odpowiedział Dobraniecki. Wilczur wstał. - Zatem sprawa załatwiona i żegnam pana. Dobraniecki wstał również i powiedział: - Zegnam pana profesora. Wyciągnął do Wilczura rękę, lecz ten potrząsnął głową. - Nie, proszę pana. Ręki panu podać nie mogę. Dobraniecki przez moment stał jak skamieniały, potem nagle odwrócił się i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Profesor Wilczur dość wiele jeszcze miał tu roboty. Po szafach, w gabinecie, w biurku, w różnych szufladach miał sporo książek stanowiących jego prywatną własność, notatek, szkiców wykładów itp. Należało to wszystko posegregować, ułożyć i kazać zapakować. Gdy ukończył tę robotę, na dworze zapadł już zmrok. Ubrał się i przechodząc przez poczekalnię, zobaczył Łucję. Czekała tu na niego. - Dobry wieczór, panno Łucjo - ucieszył się. - Myślałem, że pani dziś nie ma w lecznicy. Dlaczego pani nie zajrzała do mnie? - Ależ byłam tu, panie profesorze, mało kilkadziesiąt razy i wciąż nad pańskimi drzwiami paliła się czerwona lampka. - A tak, tak. Byłem bardzo zajęty. - Pan dziś skończył swój urlop? - Dzisiaj - potwierdził Wilczur. - Jaki pan niedobry, profesorze! Podczas świąt był pan przecież w Warszawie, a ja o tym nic nie wiedziałam. Zaśmiał się do niej. - A skądże się pani dowiedziała? - Miałam aż dwa dowody pańskiej obecności. Wilczur zaciekawił się. - Aż dwa? - Tak. Telefonowałam do pana profesora. - Nic mi Józef o tym nie mówił. - Bo to wcale nie Józef odebrał telefon, tylko jakiś dziwny człowiek. Zdawało mi się, że... że... Przepraszam bardzo, ale zdawało mi się, że umysłowo chory. - Umysłowo chory? - No tak. Gadał takie głupstwa i był zdaje się zupełnie pijany. Profesor zaśmiał się i machną} ręką. - Ach, oczywiście. To Jemioł. Zna go pani. Były nasz pacjent. Przemiły człowiek. - Przemiły? - zdziwiła się Łucja. - Zdaje się, że to był taki rzezimieszek na bezpłatnym oddziale. - Ten właśnie - potwierdził Wilczur. - To jest jakiś zdeklasowany inteligent. Niepodobna zeń wydobyć, kim był kiedyś. Dziś rzeczywiście jest rzezimieszkiem. Nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywa. Poznałem go kiedyś przed laty i wówczas nazywał się, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, Obiadowski czy Obiedziński, dziś nosi nazwisko Jemioł, za rok prawdopodobnie zmieni je na jakieś wygodniejsze. Tak, to dziwny człowiek. Oczywiście, że jest rzezimieszkiem... - I pijakiem - dodała Łucja. - Wstydziłabym się panu profesorowi powtórzyć to, co on mi nagadał... Czy rzeczywiście pan profesor z nim pił? - Piłem trochę... trochę za wiele - uśmiechnął się Wilczur. - Ale co to, pani w futrze? Pani wychodzi? - Tak. Czekałam tylko na pana profesora, bo mi woźny powiedział, że pan niedługo wyjdzie. - To doskonale. Chodźmy więc. Na dworze panował lekki przymrozek. Płuca oddychały z przyjemnością orzeźwiającym powietrzem. Przeszli na drugą stronę ulicy. Profesor Wilczur stanął tu i zaczął się przyglądać gmachowi lecznicy. Prawie wszystkie okna jaśniały łagodnym, białym światłem. Wysoka, wyniosła fasada gmachu miała w sobie coś dostojnego, spokojnego i niezmiennego. Profesor stał nieruchomo. Mijały minuty. Zdziwiona jego niezwykłym zachowaniem się. Łucja spojrzała na jego twarz i zobaczyła dwie łzy spływające po policzkach. - Profesorze! - zawołała szeptem. - Co panu jest? Odwrócił do niej głowę i uśmiechnął się. - Wzruszyłem się trochę. Wiele tu zostawiłem serca... wiele... - Zostawił pan? - Tak, panno Łucjo. Zostawiłem. Nigdy już tu nie wrócę. To pożegnanie. - Co pan mówi, profesorze! - Tak, panno Łucjo. Dzisiaj byłem tu ostatni raz. Podałem się do dymisji, przekazałem zarząd panu profesorowi Dobranieckiemu... Stary już jestem, panno Łucjo. Łucja nic nie mogła odpowiedzieć, zacisnęło się jej gardło, trzęsła się cała jak w febrze. Wilczur zauważył to i łagodnym ruchem wziął ją pod rękę. - Chodźmy już. Ostatecznie nic tak ważnego się nie stało. Zwykły to porządek rzeczy, że starzy ustępują miejsca młodszym. Było tak od początku świata. Niech się pani tak tym nie przejmuje, panno Łucjo... - To straszne... to straszne... - powtarzała drżącymi wargami. - Nic strasznego. Wszyscy tak mnie zapewniali o tym, że powinienem odpocząć, no i uwierzyłem im wreszcie. Dajmy spokój i nie mówmy już o tym. Jakże pani spędziła święta? Potrząsnęła głową. - Och, profesorze, doprawdy nie mogę zebrać myśli. Spadło to na mnie jak piorun z jasnego nieba. Zaśmiał się krótko. - No, niezupełnie jasnego. Już od dawna ta chmura wisiała nad moją głową i rozlegały się w niej nie tyle grzmoty, ile jakieś syki i gwizdania. Bardzo dziwna chmura. Pociesza mnie tylko to, że jedyny piorun, jaki z niej padł, padł z mojej woli... No więc, niech mi pani powie, jak pani spędziła święta. - Po cóż pan profesor pyta? - odezwała się po chwili. - Przecież wie pan, że dla mnie nie mogły to być wesołe święta. - Dlaczegóż nie? Jest pani młoda, zdolna, życie przed panią stoi otworem. Zaczyna je pani dopiero. Jakież zmartwienia pani miała? Za całą odpowiedź przycisnęła łokciem jego rękę do siebie. Umilkł i szli tak czas dłuższy w milczeniu. - Jedną tylko chwilę podczas całych świąt miałam szczęśliwą, bardzo szczęśliwą. To wtedy, kiedy odgadłam, że te róże pan mi przystał. Profesor chrząknął zaskoczony. - Ja wiem, że to pan - mówiła. - Chociaż był pan tak niedobry, że nie napisał nawet ani jednego słowa i że nie dał mi znać o tym, że jest w Warszawie. Ale to i tak nie zasłużona przeze mnie dobroć z pańskiej strony, że pan o mnie pamiętał, że pan o mnie pomyślał. - Pomyślałem, stary egoista, pomyślałem o pani w dniu wigilijnym i przyznam się pani, że przyszedł mi nawet do głowy niedorzeczny koncept, by panią zaprosić na wieczerzę wigilijną. Łucja przystanęła i spojrzała mu w oczy. W jej spojrzeniu wyczytał tyle ciepła i radości, że aż ścisnęło mu się serce. By pokryć wzruszenie, zaczął mowie: - Siedziałem w tej samotności swojej jak borsuk w jamie, więc cóż dziwnego, że najkarkołomniejsze pomysły przychodziły człowiekowi do głowy. I jeszcze akurat w dzień wigilijny. No, ale chodźmy, nie stójmy tu, bo tarasujemy ruch na ulicy. Dzień wigilijny, choinka, siano pod obrusem. Wspomnienia. Wszystko to wytrąca trochę człowieka z równowagi. - I dlaczego, dlaczego pan mnie nie wezwał? - powiedziała ze szczerym wyrzutem w głosie. - Zreflektowałem się w porę. Wprawdzie ja chciałbym mieć pani towarzystwo tego wieczora, ale pani na pewno znalazłaby milsze i weselsze i bardziej odpowiadające pani wiekowi... - Nie, nie, nie mówi pan tego szczerze - przerwała mu. - Przecież pan wie, że najbardziej pragnęłabym spędzić z panem nie tylko ten wieczór, ale wszystkie wieczory, wszystkie wieczory do końca mego życia. Głos mu drgnął, gdy ją ofuknął: - Niech pani nie opowiada głupstw! - Do końca życia - powtórzyła. Zaśmiał się z przymusem. - No, jeżeli o mnie chodzi, to niewiele by pani nawet ryzykowała, bo pewno niewiele już tych wieczorów do końca mego życia mi zostało. Ale niech pani o podobnych rzeczach nie mówi. Przecież to śmieszne, mógłby nas jeszcze ktoś podsłuchać i ubawić się szczerze. Mam córkę prawie w pani wieku i mógłbym być pani ojcem. Ba, i jak jeszcze. - To przecież nie ma żadnego znaczenia - zaprotestowała żywo. - Ma, i to duże. - Dla mnie ma znaczenie tylko to jedno, że pana kocham, że pana uwielbiam, że wprost nie wyobrażam sobie, jak mogłabym żyć z dala od pana... Teraz Wilczur zatrzymał się. - Panno Łucjo - powiedział poważnie, patrząc w jej rozjarzone oczy. - Pani jest jeszcze bardzo niedoświadczona. Niechże pani mi uwierzy, że uczucie pani w całym swoim pięknie i świeżości jest wynikiem li tylko nieporozumienia. Lubi mnie pani, wydaję się pani godny podziwu, przyjaźni, wreszcie współczucia z powodu tych przejść, które mnie ostatnio spotkały. Ale to nie jest miłość. Za miesiąc czy za rok przeminie to, bo musi przeminąć, i wtedy przekona się pani, że w tej chwili, że dzisiaj nierozważnie zbliża się pani do przepaści. Na szczęście nad brzegiem tej przepaści jest bariera, która panią zatrzyma, bariera ta to moje doświadczenie i moja znajomość życia. Drogie dziecko, kiedyś będzie mi pani za to wdzięczna. Kiedyś przypomni pani moje słowa. Łucja uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Panie profesorze. Nie spodziewałam się wcale innej odpowiedzi. Wiem, że nie jestem pana warta. Pod żadnym względem. I wiedziałam, że tak mi pan odpowie. Tak, bo jakże inaczej można odpowiedzieć kobiecie, na której miłość nie znajduje się w sobie oddźwięku. - Myli się pani, panno Łucjo. - Wilczur ściągnął brwi. - To, co pani mi powiedziała, to, co pani czuje, jest dla mnie wielkim, wielkim i cennym darem. Człowiek, który tak mało w życiu doznał cieplejszych uczuć, umie je cenić wysoko. Nie znaczy to jednak, panno Łucjo, że potrafi również odpowiedzieć na nie takimiż uczuciami. Życie robi swoje, lata robią swoje. Wysycha serce, dusza traci swoje soki ożywcze, staje się cierpka i łykowata, wysycha na pergamin. Trzeba to rozumieć, panno ŁUCJO. - Nie wierzę - potrząsnęła głową. - Od trzech lat obcuję z panem, przyglądam się panu, widzę co dzień objawy wrażliwego pańskiego serca, wielkości i żywotności pańskiej duszy. Pańskie serce jest świeże jak serce dziecka. Przecież pan kocha ludzi? Profesor w zamyśleniu ruszył naprzód. - Tak, droga pani, ale to już jest coś innego. To nie jest osobiste, to nie przejmuje do dna, to nie targa wszystkimi nerwami, nie stanowi treści dni i nocy. Jakby tu pani powiedzieć? Między sercem kochającym człowiek; młodego a moim jest taka różnica, jak między płonącym ogniskiem a cichym kościołem... Widzi pani, to są te dwie miłości, dwie miłości różne... Znowu szli w milczeniu. Mijali ich nieliczni przechodnie. - I nie kochał pan nigdy? - zapytała Łucja. Wilczur podniósł głowę, jakby wpatrując się w jakiś punkt między gwiazdami, i powiedział wreszcie: - Kochałem kiedyś... Na imię jej było Beata. Zdawał się zapominać o obecności Łucji i mówił jak do siebie: - Była młoda i piękna, i nigdy mnie nie kochała. Była moją żoną. Dawno już temu, przed wielu laty... Była moją żoną... Nie żoną, skarbem, królową, dzieckiem. Już sam dziś nie wiem - była treścią i celem mego życia. Każda myśl moja była myślą o niej, każdy mój uczynek - uczynkiem dla niej. Kochałem. O, ja wiem, co to znaczy kochać. Pamiętam siebie z owych lat, pamiętam też, że nie umiałem, nie potrafiłem zdobyć jej serca. Byłem widocznie zbyt gruboskórny, obsypywałem ją pieszczotliwymi słowami, drżałem na myśl, że jakaś najdrobniejsza jej zachcianka nie będzie spełniona... Ale ona nie miała drobnych zachcianek. Pragnęła tylko jednego: chciała pokochać. A ja nie umiałem stać się tym, kogo by pokochać mogła. Zawsze, codziennie widziałem w jej oczach tę jakby obawę przede mną, tę bezgraniczną odległość, jaka dzieliła jej myśli, jej świat od mego. Była najprzykładniejszą żoną, zdarzały się nawet takie chwile, kiedy zaczynałem wierzyć w to, że się zbliżymy do siebie. Złudzenia jednak rozwiewały się szybko. I znowu stawałem bezradny wobec tej milczącej, niezrozumiałej dla mnie istoty, zapewne tak niezrozumiałej dla mnie, jak ja byłem dla niej. Zachowywała się w stosunku do mnie tak jak małe dziecko, które znalazło się w klatce słonia. Wprawdzie ma doń zaufanie, lecz boi się każdego swego ruchu, każdego swego słowa, bo nie wie, jak na nie zareaguje to wielkie, ciężkie zwierzę. Umilkł, a po dłuższej chwili Łucja zapytała: - Nie żyje? Profesor skinął głową i nagle się ożywił. - Chodźmy. Niech pani wstąpi do mnie, pokażę pani jej fotografię. I tak jakby nie spodziewał się najmniejszego protestu ze strony Łucji, zawrócił od razu w stronę domu. Łucja szła obok niego, cała rozdygotana wewnętrznie. Wyznania własne, a teraz wyznania profesora wznieciły w niej zamęt myśli i uczuć. Ach, czemuż nie żyła wcześniej, czemuż nie poznała go przed tamtą, przed tamtą głupią i niegodną, która nie umiała ocenić swego szczęścia. Łucja wiedziała o tym, że Wilczur kiedyś był żonaty i że od wielu lat jest już wdowcem. Poznała nawet przelotnie przed trzema laty jego córkę, panią Czyńską, do której uczuła prawdziwą sympatię. Po mieście krążyło tak wiele sprzecznych historyjek o romantycznej przeszłości rodziny Wilczurów, że trudno było prawdę odróżnić od rzeczy zmyślonych. Łucja zresztą nie miała tej ciekawości, która skłania inne kobiety do grzebania się w cudzych sprawach. Wolała nawet, jeżeli chodziło o Wilczura, by nadal dla niej pozostał ową tajemniczą postacią, na wpół legendarną, na wpół rzeczywistą. Pragnęła go poznawać dzień po dniu, tak jak poznaje się karta po karcie historię tragicznych przeżyć uwielbianego bohatera, dzieje jego życia, labirynty jego duszy. Łucja była już kilkakrotnie w willi profesora z okazji różnych spraw zawodowych. Przyjmował ją jednak zawsze w salonie. Tym razem po raz pierwszy wprowadził ją do gabinetu. Zapalił światło i nic nie mówiąc, wskazał wielki portret nad kominkiem. Z szerokich, srebrnych ram spoglądała na Łucję wielkimi, jakby lekko zdziwionymi oczyma piękna kobieta, o jasnych włosach i dziewczęcym owalu twarzy. Wokół niedużych ust układał się jakby smutek, piękna, wysmukła ręka o długich, rasowych palcach leżała bezwładnie wśród fałd ciemnego jedwabiu sukni. Zazdrość ścisnęła serce Łucji. Ta pani z portretu wydała się jej stokroć od niej piękniejsza, nieosiągalnie wytworna i subtelna. - Na imię jej było Beata... - usłyszała za sobą cichy głos Wilczura. - Pewnego dnia wróciłem i zastałem dom... pusty. Odeszła, porzuciła mnie, porzuciła dla innego, dla miłości. Łucja poczuła, że serce jej podchodzi aż pod krtań. Nagłym odruchem odwróciła się, chwyciła rękę Wilczura i gorączkowo, nieprzytomnie, wśród łkania, zaczęła ją całować, jakby tymi pocałunkami chciała mu nagrodzić ową krzywdę, ową zbrodniczą krzywdę, wyrządzoną przez tamtą... - Co pani!... Co pani robi! Panno Łucjo! - zawołał z oburzeniem Wilczur, nagle ocknąwszy się z zamyślenia. - Niechże pani da spokój, to do niczego niepodobne. Usadowił ją trzęsącą się od płaczu w fotelu, rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu karafki z wodą. Na stoliku przy kominku stał koniak. Nalał kieliszek i podał Łucji, mówiąc stanowczym i łagodnym tonem, tym tonem, którym zwykle skłaniał pacjentów swoich do posłuszeństwa: - Niech to pani zaraz wypije. Posłusznie spełniła jego rozkaz i z wolna się uspokajała, podczas gdy on mówił: - Trzeba panować nad swoimi nerwami, droga pani. Trzymać się w ryzach. Cóż to z pani za lekarz, jeżeli panią cudze cierpienia tak wyprowadzają z równowagi, że w starym, poczciwym profesorze widzi pani nagle kardynała, którego trzeba obcałowywać po rękach? A może pani chciała przez to uczcić mój sędziwy wiek?... Odebrać mi resztę złudzeń? No i jak pani teraz wygląda? Proszę zaraz powycierać sobie te nieprzystojne łzy. Podał jej swoją wielką chustkę, a Łucja wycierając oczy powtarzała: - Nienawidzę jej... Nienawidzę... Uspokajała się z wolna. - No, może jeszcze jeden kieliszek? - zapytał Wilczur. Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Dziękuję i bardzo pana przepraszam za ten wybuch histerii. Zachowuję się rzeczywiście okropnie. - Przez kurtuazję nie śmiem przeczyć - umyślnie gderliwym tonem powiedział Wilczur. - Nie śmiem przeczyć. Zachowuje się pani jak pensjonarka z biednicą na podłożu skrofulicznym. Chciał ją rozśmieszyć, lecz słowa jego nie dotarły do świadomości Łucji. - Czy pan... czy pan ją wciąż kocha? - zapytała i przygryzła wargi, by się znów nie rozpłakać. Brwi Wilczura ściągnęły się. - Droga pani, tyle już lat minęło, tyle wody upłynęło, tyle razy wiosną grób jej porastał nową trawą... Czas robi swoje... Zostało mi po niej wspomnienie, bolesne i dojmujące wspomnienie. Ot, blizna. Przebaczyłem. To wszystko. Zamyślił się, a po chwili dodał: - Widzi pani, i stąd może pani czerpać naukę, co robi czas. Wszystko mija. To, co kiedyś mogło się nam wydawać wszechświatem, w lat kilka później widzimy jako mały pyłek i pojąć nie umiemy, dlaczego wówczas ulegaliśmy złudzeniu. - O, nie - zaprzeczyła Łucja - przecież pan i dziś wie, że ta kobieta była dla pana wszech światem. Prawdziwa miłość, choćby nawet wygasła, pozostaje czymś wielkim. Wilczur machnął ręką. - To u takich samotników jak ja. Kto wie, jakbym myślał dziś o Beacie, gdyby wkrótce po jej odejściu stanęła na mojej drodze jakaś inna kobieta... jakieś serce czułe, jakieś uczucie głębokie... Uśmiechnął się i dodał: - Ale na mojej drodze nie spotkałem serc czułych. Moją drogą nie chodzą kobiety. Łucja uśmiechnęła się. - Chodzą, ale pan ich nie dostrzega. Gdy zaś są tak natarczywe, że narzucają się same, zbywa je pan kazaniami o różnicy wieku. - To nie kazanie - powiedział łagodnie. - To perswazja. I nie tylko o wiek chodzi, nie tylko o wiek, panno Łucjo. Trzeba tu jeszcze wziąć pod uwagę, że właściwie jestem człowiekiem skończonym... - Co też pan mówi - zaprotestowała. - No, tak. Starym gratem, wyrzuconym za burtę - przekonywał ją poważnie. - Niech się pani zastanowi, jakie mogę mieć przed sobą perspektywy. Mógłbym rozpocząć praktykę prywatną u siebie w domu, lecz oznaczałoby to nieustanny kontakt z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, których sam widok jest dla mnie nie do zniesienia. Jestem chirurgiem. W domu przecież operacji nie mogę wykonywać, a co stąd wynika, byłbym zmuszony zabiegać o udzielenie mi sal operacyjnych. Sama pani rozumie, że po mojej dzisiejszej rezygnacji narażanie się na jakieś pytania, uwagi, komentarze czy choćby na spojrzenia byłoby ponad moje siły. Więc cóż mi pozostaje? Dogorywanie. Panis bene merentium. I to bez masła. Bo trzeba pani wiedzieć, że jestem zupełnie zrujnowany. Ten dom, w którym teraz jesteśmy, też już nie jest moja własnością. Łaskawie zostawiono mnie tu na dożywociu... Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. - Na dożywociu w nadziei, że to niedługo już potrwa. - Absolutnie nie zgadzam się z panem - energicznie zaprotestowała Łucja. - Pozostaje przecież panu, dopóki pan nie wyzbędzie się tej zrozumiałej zresztą drażliwości na punkcie stykania się z nimi, tak olbrzymia dziedzina pracy jak działalność naukowa. Wykłady uniwersyteckie, klinika, piśmiennictwo... Wilczur zamyślił się. - Nie, to nie leży w moim temperamencie. Mogę pisać tylko wtedy, gdy pisanie wypełnia mi wolne chwile od pracy aktywnej; co zaś do wykładów... Droga pani, i stamtąd mnie wygryzą. Nie, nic mi nie zostało. Ot, zamknąć się w domu i czekać na śmierć. Przyjdzie zresztą ona szybko. Tak już w przyrodzie to jest urządzone, że to, co niepotrzebne, samo się likwiduje. A ja czuję, że jestem niepotrzebny. - Otóż właśnie o to mi chodzi, panie profesorze. O to mi chodzi, że pan się czuje niepotrzebny. Chcę pana przekonać, że to jest tylko chwilowy nastrój, który wkrótce minie. Chcę pana przekonać, że w niczym nie osłabła pańska żywotność, że nie umniejszył się wcale pański geniusz ani energia. To chwilowa depresja. - Nie wierzę w to. - Więc przekonam pana. - W jakiż sposób? - Ma pan zaczętą tę swoją wielką pracę o nowotworach... - Nie tyle zaczętą, co zarzuconą. Od roku już do niej nie zaglądałem. Brak mi wielu materiałów. Trzeba byłoby je zbierać, wyszukiwać, segregować, a przyznam się pani, że nie odczuwam do tego najmniejszej ochoty. - Więc będę panu pomagała. Ja się tym zajmę. - To byłoby poświęcenie z pani strony. Wie pani dobrze, panno ŁUCJO, że takiej ofiary przyjąć nie mogę. - Ależ to żadna ofiara. Wydzieli mi pan za to część honorarium autorskiego. Albo na przykład umieści pan przy swoim nazwisku moje. „Przy współpracy dr Łucji Kańskiej". Ten zaszczyt - to nie byle co. Po długich naleganiach Łucji Wilczur, acz niechętnie, zdecydował się wreszcie i już nazajutrz rozpoczęli pracę. Przychodziła zwykle w godzinach poobiednich. Razem porządkowali rękopis, notowali braki, wykreślali z czasopism fachowych szczegóły bibliograficzne. Przed wieczorem gawędzili przy kawie, po czym Łucja żegnała profesora, by następnego dnia zjawić się z plikiem notatek czy książek, wybranych z biblioteki. Praca posuwała się opornie, wbrew przewidywaniom Łucji depresja Wilczura nie mijała. Nieraz odkładał pióro i wpadał w kilkugodzinne zadumy, po których nie był już zdolny nie tylko do pracy, lecz nawet i do rozmowy z Łucją. Pewnego dnia zastała go pijanego. Była bliska rozpaczy, wciąż jednak nadrabiała miną i wciąż wierzyła niezłomnie, że stanie się coś, co zmieni sytuację, zmieni usposobienie Wilczura. Tak minęły dwa miesiące. Czas upływał Łucji między pracą dla profesora a zajęciami w lecznicy i zabiegami o pracę w jakimś innym zakładzie, wprawdzie bowiem ze strony profesora Dobranieckiego nie spotykały jej przewidywane przez nią na początku szykany, czuła się tam jednak fatalnie. Pozornie w lecznicy wszystko szło dawnym trybem, nie następowały żadne zmiany ani przesunięcia. Jednakże atmosfera była zupełnie inna. Wrażliwsi, a do nich należała Łucja, wyczuwali to na każdym kroku. Nazwiska Wilczura nikt tu nigdy nie wspominał. W tym milczeniu wyrażał się jakby wstyd, że oto tak łatwo wyparli się go, wyrzekli, zapomnieli. Z Kolskim stykała się nieco rzadziej. Od czasu ich decydującej rozmowy nie starał się powrócić do tego tematu, lecz nie zmienił się dla niej. O sprawach prywatnych nie mówili ze sobą wcale. Dlatego też nie wiedział, że Łucja współpracuje z profesorem Wilczurem. Nie wiedział też, że poszukuje innej posady. Tylko raz, gdy ją mimochodem zapewnił po rozmowie z Dobranieckim, że jej stanowisko w lecznicy nie jest bynajmniej zachwiane, odpowiedziała krótko: - Nie zależy mi na tym. W istocie musiało jej zależeć. Nadmiar lekarzy w Warszawie sprawił to, że o posadę było niezmiernie trudno. Jak dotychczas, odwiedziła kilkadziesiąt instytucji bez skutku. Zapisywano jej adres, telefon i obiecywano zawiadomić, gdyby wakans się otworzył. Tymczasem przyszedł marzec, a z nim wczesna tego roku wiosna. Na ulicach coraz więcej widywało się kobiet w kostiumach i mężczyzn w marynarkach. Drzewa wypuszczały pierwsze pączki, niektóre krzewy już zieleniły się z lekka. Jednocześnie Łucja nie mogła nie zauważyć, że z dniem każdym profesor staje się coraz bardziej posępny i że pogarsza się też jego wygląd. Postanowiła wyciągać go też na spacery. Początkowo nie chciał o tym ani słyszeć. Zgodził się wreszcie, pod warunkiem, że będą wychodzili wieczorami, unikając tych dzielnic, gdzie mogliby spotkać znajomych. - Na wsi teraz musi być pięknie... Czy pani zna wiosnę na wsi? - Mgliście ją sobie tylko przypominam z okresu dzieciństwa. - To wiele pani straciła. Wiosna na wsi... Ziemia pachnie, rozumie pani? Ziemia pachnie i powietrze pachnie. Ptaki. Dużo ptaków. Zakłopotane, zaaferowane latają, ćwierkają, śpieszą się, dźwigają jakieś źdźbła, jakieś słomki, jakieś kłaczki mchu... A skowronki wysoko na niebie... I krowy wypędzają na pastwisko... Niebo takie jasnobłękitne... Spędziłem takich kilka wiosen na dalekich kresach, na Białorusi... Była pani tam kiedy? - Nie, nigdy. - Cichy kraj, piękny kraj. Ziemia lekko faluje pagórkami, między nimi leżą jeziora, lasy gęste, podszyte jałowcem i leszczyną. Chaty słomą kryte... Nie wszystkie. Te zamożniejsze - gontem lub dranicą. Ale na ogół biedota. Biedni ludzie, ubodzy, prości... Dobrzy ludzie. O, że też nie przypomniało mi się to, kiedym rozmawiał z Jemiołem. On twierdził, że wszyscy ludzie są źli. Ale on mówił o mieście. O! poznałby tamten kraj, poznałby tamtych ludzi... Może i miał rację. Miasto to potwór. Oddzieliło człowieka od ziemi asfaltem i betonem. Skądże ma czerpać uczucia? Uczucia idą z ziemi jak wszystkie soki żywotne. W mieście wysychają, kruszą się, zamieniają się w pył, zostaje tylko mózg, rozgorączkowany walką o byt, mózg, który niezdolny jest do myślenia, jeno do kombinowania! Do planowania jakichś machinacji. Aby prędzej, aby więcej, aby przebieglej. Człowiek nie widzi siebie, nie widzi świata. Niech pani spojrzy na te domy. Zasłaniają widnokrąg. Otaczają nas ze wszystkich stron... Zostają tylko małe otwory, jakby tunele, którymi możemy się wydostać z wnętrza tego potwora. Kilka szos, kilka torów kolejowych. Zamyślił się, a po chwili mówił dalej: - Jest na Kresach takie małe miasteczko. Nazywa się Radoliszki. Kilka uliczek, kościółek, drewniana cerkiewka i coś tysiąc czy dwa tysiące mieszkańców. Przez Radoliszki idzie trakt szeroki, wysadzany starymi brzozami, brzozy grube, sękate, pokrzywione, korę mają ze starości popękaną, szorstką. Trakt niby bity, ale jesienią i wiosną kałuże na nim stoją, a latem tumany kurzu wiatr zrywa. Za miasteczkiem trakt skręca na południe i już po kilku minutach widać z daleka młyn, młyn starego Prokopa Mielnika. Młyn leży nad stawami, nad trzema stawami, to młyn wodny. Jeden staw jest wielki, gęsto obrośnięty wierzbiną i łozami, drugi mniejszy w kształcie jakby nerki. Tu brzegi są łagodne, łąka spadzisto spływa aż do samej prawie wody, dno piaszczyste, tu baby na desce kijankami piorą bieliznę, a po drugiej stronie, gdzie bujnie krzewi się olcha, kąpią się... Ale to dopiero od świętego Jana. Wierzą tam, że wcześniejsza kąpiel nie może wyjść na zdrowie... Natomiast dolny staw jest okrągły, tak jakby go ktoś cyrklem wymierzył. Tu pławi się konie i poi się bydło. Z szumem spada kaskada pieniącej się wody, a z góry dobiega nieustannie warczenie żarn. Po stawach pływają gęsi i kaczki, czasem siądzie na wodzie cyranka lub łabędź przelotny, lub nurek. Młyn Prokopa Mielnika... Dobrzy ludzie, prości ludzie. Od trzech lat tam nie byłem. O, tam pamiętają mnie na pewno. Dla nich nie byłem człowiekiem niepotrzebnym. Dla nich nie byłem zawadą... Zamyślił się. - Nie tęskni pan za nimi? - zapytała Łucja. - Co pani mówi? - Ocknął się. - Pytałam, czy pan za nimi nie tęskni. Twarz Wilczura rozjaśniła się uśmiechem. - Chciałbym ich zobaczyć. Wiele się tam musiało pozmieniać. Trzy lata. Wasyl pewno się ożenił, Natalka podrosła. Olga i Zonia pewno też znalazły sobie mężów... Poczciwe baby. Zaśmiał się i odwrócił do Łucji. - Zonia nawet gwałtem wybierała się za mnie... Toż by była radość, gdybym tam zajechał... Łucja pomyślała, że istotnie taka przejażdżka do owych Radoliszek, które tak ciepło wspomina, zrobiłaby doskonale profesorowi. Wpłynęłaby kojąco na jego nerwy, pozwoliła oderwać się od niedawnych przeżyć. Wróciłby z niej odświeżony i z nowym zapasem energii. - Wie pan co, profesorze, a dlaczego nie miałby pan ich odwiedzić? - powiedziała. - Odwiedzić? - zdziwił się profesor. - No, tak. Mówi pan o nich z takim ciepłem, wspomina pan ich tak mile. Byłaby to dla pana przyjemna rozrywka. Od tak dawna nie wyjeżdżał pan z Warszawy. Wilczur spojrzał na nią. - Ha - powiedział - chce pani pozbyć się mnie bodaj na krótko. Zaśmiała się. - Właśnie. Chcę się pozbyć pana. Widzi profesor, jaka jestem bezinteresowna. Namawiam pana do tej wycieczki, chociaż wiem, że tam, pod Radoliszkami, czyha na pana owa Sonia czy Zonia. Śmieli się oboje. Profesor od dawna nie był w tak dobrym humorze i Łucja zdawała sobie sprawę, że w nastrój ten wprawiły go wspomnienia o owym młynie. Postanowiła kuć żelazo, póki gorące. - Serio, nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby pan odmawiać sobie tej przyjemności. - A wie pani, że to wcale nie jest zła myśl, i sądzę, że tam ucieszyliby się z moich odwiedzin. - A pan rozerwałby się trochę, obejrzał stare kąty, które tak lubi, odetchnął innym powietrzem. Właściwie mówiąc, nic pana nie trzyma teraz w Warszawie. A mamy taką śliczną wiosnę. Od tego dnia pomysł Łucji nie dawał Wilczurowi spokoju. Rzeczywiście perspektywa odwiedzin w młynie Prokopa wydawała mu się coraz ponętniejsza. Był ożywiony, opowiadał Łucji coraz to nowe szczegóły o młynie i o swoim tam bytowaniu. Po tygodniu, ustawicznie zachęcany przez mą, powiedział jej wreszcie któregoś dnia: - Zdecydowałem się. Jadę do Radoliszek. Musimy tylko przedtem dokończyć zbierania materiału do pierwszego tomu, a uporządkuje to już pani podczas mojej nieobecności. Ucieszyła się bardzo tym jego postanowieniem i ze zdwojoną gorliwością zabrała się do pracy. Pomimo pośpiechu stało się widoczne, że przeciągnie się ona co najmniej na miesiąc, co napełniało Łucję obawą, że tymczasem profesor może zmienić postanowienie. I stało się tak rzeczywiście, lecz w kierunku zgoła nieprzewidywanym. Oto pewnego dnia, gdy Łucja jak zwykle po południu przyszła, zastała w gabinecie profesora niebywały nieład. Wszystkie szuflady były pootwierane, na otomanie piętrzyły się stosy książek, na parapecie okien stały pootwierane kasety chirurgiczne. - Co się stało? - zapytała zdumiona. Wilczur zerwał się od biurka z wyrazem rozradowania i podniecenia na twarzy. Zapomniał nawet przywitać się z nią. - Panno Łucjo - powiedział tonem uroczystym - znalazłem. Znalazłem wyjście dla siebie i wiem teraz już, co zrobię, i wiem, po co żyję. Porzucam Warszawę na zawsze. Tak, panno Łucjo. Byłem szalony czy otumaniony, żem wcześniej tego nie zrozumiał. Tak, powracam do nich. Już na zawsze. Tu wmówiono we mnie, że jestem nieprzydatny, ale tam, tam, wiem, że będę potrzebny. Tam dowiodę sobie i innym, że nie jestem bezużytecznym rupieciem, że jeszcze mogę pracować, długie lata pracować dla dobra ludzi. Tylko nie tych tutejszych, złych ludzi złego miasta. Przecież tam byłem taki szczęśliwy. Widzi pani, co to jest miasto. Zatruwa, ogłupia. Wśród tych ulic, tego zgiełku, pośpiechu, namiętności człowiek zapomina o tym, czym sam jest, zapomina o swoich upodobaniach i pragnieniach. Dostałem się w ten wir i jak opętany kręciłem się w nim, nie mogąc sobie uświadomić, że przecież nie tu jest moje miejsce, że wszystko mnie pociąga tam, do tamtych! Podniecony chodził po pokoju, mówiąc: - Już wszystko sobie ułożyłem. Sprzedaję rzeczy, meble, bibliotekę, różne graty, osiągnę w ten sposób taką sumkę, że będę mógł za te pieniądze jako tako urządzić sobie małe ambulatorium w młynie, podręczną apteczkę i temu podobne rzeczy. Nie może pani sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy. Tam w całej okolicy jest tylko jeden lekarz, który w dodatku klepie biedę i nie może sobie pozwalać na darmowe leczenie chłopów. Zresztą on nie jest chirurgiem. Przypomną się im wszystkim dawne czasy, czasy mego znachorstwa, tylko że teraz będzie to zupełnie inaczej. Będę dysponował środkami dezynfekcyjnymi i pierwszorzędnymi instrumentami. Ho, ho, dużo tam na pewno znajdę roboty. Już teraz przypomniało mi się, że córka gajowego z radoliskich lasów ma guz na wątrobie od strony wewnętrznej, rozumie pani? Oczywiście, nie mogłem jej nic pomóc, nie rozporządzając przyzwoitymi narzędziami. Ale teraz spróbuję. Minęły trzy lata. Może jeszcze żyje. Łucja stała nieruchomo i wodziła za nim przerażonym spojrzeniem. Mówił coś dalej, ale już tego nie słyszała, całkowicie opanowana myślą, że on wyjedzie, że wyjedzie na zawsze, że nie będzie go mogła codziennie widywać, pomagać mu, czuwać nad nim, dbać o jego sprawy, o jego zdrowie. Goryczą też napełniała ją świadomość, że powziął postanowienie wyjazdu i nie zastanowił się nawet, jakim to dla niej będzie ciosem. I nie przyszło mu do głowy, jak bardzo będzie cierpiała nad tym. Nie pomyślał o niej, nie wziął jej w rachubę. Oto i teraz zdawał się jej nie dostrzegać. Przemierzał szybkimi krokami pokój na ukos i mówił: - Popełniłem szalony błąd, że w ogóle stamtąd wyjechałem. Bo i po co, po co, skoro mi tam było tak dobrze. Tam moje miejsce, tam odetchnę od tego miasta, tam znajdę ufność i przywiązanie. Otóż to. W tym tkwi szczęście, a jeżeli nie szczęście, to w każdym razie poczucie zadowolenia, poczucie przydatności. To bodaj na jedno wychodzi. Mówił o nich, mówił o sobie, tylko o niej nie wspomniał wcale. Łucja jednak nie zaliczała siebie do tych kobiet, które łatwo rezygnują z pozycji na pozór przegranych. Gdzieś w podświadomości zrodziła się nagle decyzja. Już w następnej chwili myśl skonkretyzowała się w słowach: - Pojadę z panem, profesorze. W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał. - Co pani mówi? Powtórzyła dobitnie: - Mówię, że pojadę z panem. - A to doskonale - ucieszył się. - Ale wolałbym, żeby pani przyjechała mnie odwiedzić, kiedy już się tam zadomowię, kiedy wszystko urządzę. Ha, pokażę pani tam wszystko. Zobaczy pani, jak tam pięknie i jak miło... - Nie, profesorze - przerwała mu. - Ja chcę jechać z panem. Jechać i zostać tam z panem. Spojrzał na nią niedowierzająco. - Cóż to za żarty? - Wcale nie żarty. Pojadę z panem. - Cóż za niedorzeczny pomysł! - Dlaczego niedorzeczny! - No, bo gdzież pani w tym wieku na głuchą prowincję. Nie, nie ma nawet o czym gadać. - A jednak pojadę - zacięła się. Wilczur zatrzymał się przed nią. - A czy mogę wiedzieć po co? Po co pani tam ma jechać? - Będę panu pomagała. - Ale ja nie potrzebuję żadnej pomocy. - To pan mówi nieprawdę. Przy każdej operacji potrzebna jest pomoc. Wilczur żachnął się. - Do tego nie jest potrzebna pomoc lekarki. Wystarczy byle chłopak wiejski lub baba. - W to nie uwierzę, by ktoś nieobeznany z medycyną mógł przydać się bardziej niż dyplomowany lekarz. A poza tym sam pan mówił, że będzie tam duży napływ chorych, że często musiał pan powierzać opatrunki komuś niewprawnemu. Wiem, że przydam się panu. Zresztą i panu też przyda się kobieca opieka. Dlaczego nie miałabym jechać? Mnie też z Warszawą nic nie wiąże. Nic mnie tu nie trzyma. Wilczur zirytował się. - To bardzo źle, bo właśnie powinno panią tu trzymać. Tu jest szerokie pole działania, tu pani zrobi karierę, znajdzie pani sobie odpowiedniego męża. A w ogóle nie mamy po co tej sprawy wałkować, bo ode mnie zależy, czy zabiorę panią, czy nie, a ja z góry powiadam, że nie zabiorę. Nie miałbym chwili spokoju sumienia i uważałbym siebie za ostatniego łotra, gdybym zabijał pani świat deskami, gdzieś na dalekich kresach. Ja jestem stary i niczego już dla siebie nie pragnę. Mnie wystarczy to, że mogę służyć innym ludziom. Ale pani, młoda dziewczyna, ma jeszcze całe życie przed sobą, ma jeszcze prawo do osobistego szczęścia. Łucja potrząsnęła głową. - Pięknie. Ale nie bierze pan profesor pod uwagę tego, że moim osobistym szczęściem jest właśnie pomaganie panu. - To są banialuki. Za kilka miesięcy czy za rok wywietrzeje to pani z głowy i wtedy dopiero poczuje się pani nieszczęśliwa, znudzona, zgorzkniała. A ja będę musiał to znosić w dodatku z pełnym poczuciem własnej winy. Złe mówię, że będę musiał. Bo nie będę. A nie będę dlatego, że pani nie zabiorę, i kwestia skończona. Jeżeli pani chce mi okazać swoją dobroć - pomoże mi pani przy likwidacji całego tego kramu. Z tym będzie dużo roboty, a już pali mnie niecierpliwość. Chciałbym jak najprędzej wyjechać. Apodyktyczność profesora sprawiła to, że Łucja nie powracała już więcej do tego tematu. Polemizowanie z Wilczurem byłoby zupełnie beznadziejne. Pomimo to nie starała się przewlec przygotowań do jego odjazdu. Zajęła się gorliwie wyszukiwaniem nabywców i targowaniem się z nimi. Jednocześnie pomagała profesorowi przy robieniu zakupów. Wreszcie wszystko zbliżało się do zakończenia. Wyjazd został ustalony na 14 kwietnia; poprzedniego dnia wieczorem Wilczur pożegnał się z Łucją. Jego pociąg odchodził o siódmej rano, i nie chciał, by tak wcześnie zrywała się z łóżka dla odprowadzenia go na dworzec. - Gdy już jakoś się tam uplasuję - mówił - napiszę do pani z zaproszeniem. Ucieszę się bardzo, jeżeli przyjedzie pani tam na kilka dni, a choćby i na spędzenie całego urlopu. Pożegnała go bardzo serdecznie. Z miłym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nawet nie próbowała upierać się przy odprowadzeniu go na dworzec. Była wesoła, a może tak umiejętnie nadrabiała miną, nie chcąc sprawić mu przykrości. - Jakie ona ma dobre serce - myślał Wilczur, gdy się rozstali. - To złota dziewczyna. I nagle żal mu się zrobiło, że tak kategorycznie odrzucił jej ofiarną gotowość towarzyszenia mu na kresy. Natychmiast jednak siebie zreflektował: - Nie, to musi być nowe życie, nowa faza. To już nie dla mnie, to dla innych. Nazajutrz już o godzinie szóstej był na dworcu wraz z Józefem i z wieloma kuframi, które trzeba było nadać na bagaż. Gdy przed odejściem pociągu przechadzał się po peronie, wciąż spoglądał na zegarek. Sam wprawdzie prosił, sam nalegał, by Łucja nie przychodziła, doznał jednak przykrego rozczarowania, że jej nie było. Na chwilę nawet opanował go głęboki smutek, graniczący ze zniechęceniem. Konduktorzy oznajmili, że czas wsiadać. Pożegnał się z Józefem i wyszedł do swego przedziału. Przez otwarte okno wpadł jasny snop słońca. Oparł się i patrzył na pustawy peron. O oznaczonej minucie pociąg ruszył z miejsca. Wilczur stał w oknie, patrząc na oddalającą się Warszawę, na to złe miasto, które go zmogło, złamało i oto wypluwało ze swego wnętrza jako coś zbędnego już, wyssanego, bezużytecznego... - Niech im Bóg przebaczy, niech im Bóg przebaczy - powtarzały j ego usta, ale w sercu słowa te nie znajdowały żadnego echa. Serce było ściśnięte bolesnym skurczem, zapiekła się w nim krzywda, zaskorupiał żal. I to straszne poczucie samotności... » Wiedział, że po przybyciu na miejsce uczucie to minie, ale teraz było mu z nim nad miarę ciężko. Koła wagonu dudniły już na ostatnich zwrotnicach, ostatnie domki miasta oddalały się z przyśpieszoną szybkością, ostatnie dymy kominów fabrycznych potwora roztapiały się w horyzoncie. Za plecami posłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi przedziału. Odwrócił się. Przed nim stała Łucja z neseserem w ręku. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur